


Je me demande, je me demande...

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pastiche, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit spectacle d'ombres chinoises sur Toga et Saionji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je me demande, je me demande...

**Author's Note:**

> Utena appartient à Ikuhara et Be-papas.

\- Je me demande, je me demande, sais-tu ce que je me demande ?

\- Quand j'étais enfant, mon meilleur ami avait plus de jouets que moi, et un vélo !

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Et pire, il m'en donnait, et il me faisait monter sur le porte-bagages ! Alors je n'ai plus voulu être son ami.

\- Mais l'amitié est plus importante que des jouets...

\- Mais quand même, un vélo !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ensuite, mon meilleur ami a eu plus de petites copines que moi !

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Regarde, regarde, moi aussi j'en ai !

\- He he, dix fois moins que moi.

\- Regarde, regarde !

\- Il les agite vraiment fort, ses petites amies.

\- Regarde, regarde !

\- Ce n'est pas l'utilisation normale d'une petite amie, les faire tournoyer pour attirer l'attention.

\- Regarde, regarde !

\- Oui, on risque de les abîmer.

\- Regarde, regarde !

\- Si elles tournent trop vite, elles peuvent même partir très loin dans l'espace !

\- Regarde, regarde !

\- Mais si c'est tes petites amies, peut-être que toi tu pourrais les regarder un peu ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Oooooh, un morceau !

\- Je me demande, je me demande, sais-tu ce que je me demande ?


End file.
